


Petit Papillon

by Phoenixia97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Hawk Moth is Mr Kubdel in this, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixia97/pseuds/Phoenixia97
Summary: Nathalie opened the door to her boss's room, curious as to what was happening. What she saw shocked her to the core.





	Petit Papillon

Nathalie had just as baffled as the rest of Paris when Gabriel had confessed to dating Hawkmoth.  
Heck, it's not every day you find out your boss is dating a villain. Most people would've just assumed that Gabriel WAS the villain!

Unsurprisingly, Adrien took it hard. His father, dating the villain he was fighting against. But no one else knew that. Duh.

Anyway, back to Nathalie.  
She was baffled. Bewildered. I don't have any other b words to describe her, but she was baffled.

"Nathalie, see about getting a new dry cleaner, Hawky's suit needs cleaning." Gabriel strutted in at that moment, causing Nathalie to look up from her desk. "And my leather pants need to be sent to another cleaner."

"You... you wear leather pants, sir?" Nathalie asked her boss rather awkwardly, and Gabriel twirled towards her, a blank look on his face.

"Of course I do, Nathalie! I create trends, and leather is so in right now, thanks to Booty Noir. And Spots are so in because of Ladybutt."

"Sir, don't you mean Chat Noir and Ladybug--" Nathalie tried to correct him, but Hawkmoth smashed through the ceiling in a tutu, giving Nathalie a stern look. 

"HE KNOWS WHAT HE SAID." He roared, and Nathalie stared in bafflement, bewildering, bshooketh wait that's not a word  
"Nathalie, see about getting a repairman for the roof. Hawky, sweetie, nice jump." Gabriel winked, and Hawkmoth twirled beside him.  
Then away with him, to the bedroom. 

"W...what?" Nathalie whispered to herself, before standing up from her desk. Before she could get far from it, however, Booty Noir and Ladybutt swung through the window in front of her. "WHERE IS THE AKUMA?!" They roared in unison. "WE SAW HIM HEAD INTO THE MANOR!"

"That... that was Hawkmoth in a tutu." Nathalie explained weakly, and the heroes looked at each other, then smashed out another window.

Looks like she'll have to hire yet another guy for repairs... tip toeing around the glass, she made it to the bedroom door, which was conveniently nearby, and paused.

She heard noises.  
And not moans or panting  
But, like, the sound of chainsaws, screams of pain and thuds.  
Oh god, her boss was being murdered!!

She opened the door, and the sight in front of her horrified her.

Hawkmoth was dressed in a suggestive version of Ladybug's suit, bra and all, whilst Gabriel was in a similar outfit, but it was a Chat Noir version, with a tail and cat ears.  
And Gabriel... oh god, he was swatting Hawkmoth... with Hawky's own cane!!

"Yeah, spank me harder, Gabe-"

Nathalie slammed the door shut, her eyes wide in horror.  
What  
The  
Fuck

"Nathalie r u okei" Nathalie turned dramatically to see Adrien in front of her, and he was dressed different. 

"Adrien, don't go in there, it's horrible." She whispered, and 'Adrien' frowned.

"I'm not Adrien, I'm Adriel."

"I DON'T CARE WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE, DON'T GO IN THERE!" Nathalie screamed, before jumping extremely high, out the ceiling and into space.

"Damn, looks like I have to call the repairman now." The clone sighed.  
But was he really a clone? 

 

Nathalie's eyes snapped open and she sat up.  
What  
The  
Fuck  
Just happened?

"Nathalie, lay back into the bed, you ho." She stiffened, and turned her head. Gabriel was at her right... she turned her head to the left 

Hawky was there.

Oh my fucking god

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, fooled you. Have some crack.  
> Also, Adriel belongs to @Adriel_Agreste on twitter.


End file.
